The world of Harry Potter My story
by H-R-H
Summary: I build a time-machine to rescue Lilly and James Potter... To "reward" me I get to go to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1 : The journey

Welcome to my story! It's a story that will bring you suspense(I hope) and it's about the world of Harry Potter, what can I say! So let's start!  
  
What could of happen if Harry's parents were alive?  
  
Chapter 1: The journey  
  
I was sleeping. It was a dark night: I just read Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. I dreamed how much sorry I was because Harry's parents weren't there to support him. I thought "Can't I change the past for a better future?" Well I started building a time machine with my best friend, who also read the book. We started to pick all sorts of material being wasted in the dumps nearby and used some of are own "special" materials: like our imagination and passion for the book. When we were finished, I put the date of the day when Harry's parents have died. Only I was going to the future because we didn't find two seats and it's more simple that way.  
  
I arrived just in time. Voldemort was going to kill James. I threw a rock at Voldemort's head. He was down, lying unconscious.  
  
Suddenly Harry's mother said:  
  
" Be careful!"  
  
I turned. Peter was going to give me the Imperius curse, but just then Sirius Black appeared.   
  
"Stupefy! he said."  
  
"Thanks for saving me! I said to Mr. Black.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"He's the boy who saved us, Sirius! Live him alone!" said Lily Potter.  
  
"Really? Are you a wizard?"  
  
"No I'm just a boy! I come from the future!"  
  
"Okk?! Than you must be a wizard, because you can travel through time."  
  
"In the future Lily and James are dead and I though why not save them!"  
  
"Good work. We thank you boy, and for that we will recommend you to Dumbledore so that you can be a real wizard! said James.  
  
"That's wonderful. I can't wait. Thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
So I was going to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
That's pretty cool. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Diagon Alley

Hi y'all! I hope you liked the first chapter, if not this subchapter will be longer, better and more funny.  
  
First I have to thank J.K. Rowling for "Harry Potter". I hope the other books will be ready in time and my family who supported me.  
  
Ok now let's get down to business!  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
(subchapter)  
  
It was 28 July when I first went to Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron was very full.  
  
"Who's the boy, James?" asked Madame Rosmerta, who in the 80s was first there, not at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Oh, Vlad! He is the boy who saved our but a few months ago. Voldemort tried to kill us."  
  
"I know it was the first page article on the Daily Prophet. Where is he from?"  
  
"You will never believe it! He is from the future. Some wizard J.K. Rowling wrote books of all the most famous wizards and wizard schools. He built a time-machine and he came to rescue us."  
  
"I don't believe it! Thank you boy! You saved the best family of wizards there is."  
  
"It was nothing! I'm doing an article about how would Harry Potter's life would have been if Mr. and Mrs. Potter were alive. So far, so good."  
  
"But we have to repay him somehow?!"  
  
"Already did: he's going to Hogwarts and his going to get 1000 galleons plus other thousands of stickle and knuts. We are here to get to Diagon Alley to shop for the young student."  
  
"I'm not stopping you."  
  
After that we went to the secret wall of bricks, the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Remember Vlad: three up, two across!"  
  
"Got it."  
  
It was beautiful: Wizards everywhere. First we went to Ollivander's to get a wand.  
  
"Oh hello James! Who's the boy? Isn't that the boy that saved you from Voldemort?"  
  
"Why yes! His name is Vlad and he's going to Hogwarts! What wand do you recommend?"  
  
"Well let me see....... I think this one's good. Try it."  
  
It was 8 inches, mahogany, unicorn hair, but nothing happened. After trying 5 wands' something pushed me to go to a package, open it and try out the wand. That's what I did. Sparkles flew from the wand. It was 10 inches, yew, phoenix feathers, good for charms and transfiguration.  
  
After that we went to pick a pet. I haven't decided but I picked a nice owl I called her Bella. After that we went to buy the books. I met in the bookstore some kids that are first-years too.  
  
"Did you saw the Quidditch match yesterday? It was very interesting: England beated the hell out of Scotland."  
  
"Ya but Bulgaria is much better than Ireland!"  
  
"We will see, we will see......"  
  
I was happy, I met two boys who were like me…. well almost.  
  
"You know which teacher we are going to have this year at Potions?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Severus Snape. Some people say that he supports Voldemort."  
  
"Ya right. That guy couldn't support his own mother."  
  
"Aaaa.... Hi my name is Vlad."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Wait a second! He is the kid who saved the Potter's. I read in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"You are right. It is his him. Hello, sorry about that. My name is Bill Brown and this is Carl Crawley."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I heard you were talking about the Potions teacher?"  
  
"Ya it's going to be Severus Snape."  
  
"I heard he was a supporter of Voldemort!"  
  
"He is!"  
  
"Told you!"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I come from the future! I know all about Hogwarts and wizards."  
  
"Oh cool! You built a time-machine?"  
  
"Yes. Hard work by the way."  
  
"I heard that the Slytherin's keeper at Quidditch is Henry Jones. He can catch."  
  
"You must be kidding that guy couldn't catch a cold."  
  
Then a girl showed up.  
  
"Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. That's all boys talk."  
  
"Oh and I think you are very full of different thoughts about boys, school or books. What's your name?"  
  
"My names is Elina Pacu."  
  
"Now what kind name is that?"  
  
"My mom was Romanian and my dad is Russian?"  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Yes was. She died when I was born."  
  
"Sorry bout that….So why didn't you go to Durmstrang?"   
  
"With those stupids. They don't nothing about magic. They suck at Charms and stink at Transfiguration."  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
"Plus Hogwarts is the best wizard school in the whole world."  
  
"Elina, this here is Vlad Dragoi. He's the kid who saved the Potter family."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, it was nothing."  
  
"He's going to be at Hogwarts with us. That's great. Well see you then got to go. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"I have to go too. Bye guys see you at school."  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
After that we went home at the Potter residence, where we waited for school to start. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Hogwarts Express

Hi again! I'm sorry if I disappointed some of my readers, but I hope that this this chapter will be great and interesting for you. Yet again I must thank my family and some of my friends who inspired me: Alexandru Popoveniuc and Elina Pacu. Thank you guys. But now let's see the last subchapter of the story: The Hogwarts Express  
  
I arrived at King's Cross Station with James Potter in comfortable blue car. The station was filled with nice people, muggles as wizards call them and ,of course, sorcerers with their children who are gonna learn at Hogwarts. I was standing between Platforms Nine and Ten. I knew the drill: I had to go through the wall to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. So I did. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the most beautiful train that I ever saw. It was called the Hogwarts Express. It was cherry-colored. Suddenly:   
  
"Hi Vlad!"  
  
It was Bill and Carl.   
  
"Hi guys! How are you?"   
  
"Fine! Ol' smarty pants here tricked me!"   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"He said we would ride a dragon to Hogwarts!" continued Bill.   
  
A familiar voice spoke:   
  
"Oh Carl you are such a joker!"   
  
"Who said that?" I asked in amazement.   
  
"Me you silly boy!"   
  
It was Elina.   
  
"How are you, Elina?   
  
"Fine, fine! You boys?"   
  
"Well; thanks!"   
  
"Oh gang c'mon let's go in the train or it will leave with out us!"  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
We got on it just in time. Bella was in good hands along with the other pets.   
  
"By the way, what pets do you guys have?"   
  
"I have a mouse. He's called Shorty., said Billy."   
  
"I have a frog named Mooky, continued Carl."   
  
"I hate frogs. I have a cat. He's name is Halley, ended Elina."   
  
"What do you have, Vlad?" asked Billy.   
  
"I have a grey and beautiful owl. Her name is Bella."   
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I have an idea: let's buy some Chocolate Frogs and some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans."   
  
"Ok. I'll pay."   
  
"Why do you have to pay everything? asked Elina.  
  
"C'mon only this time!"   
  
"Ok. Ok."   
  
After talking 1 hour and having a tone of sweets( Billy got a bean that tasted like vomit) we finally arrived at Hogwarts happy and a little tired. 


	4. Chapter 4: At Hogwarts

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, but school started and I had a lot of homework. But now I'm free to give you the new chapter. I hope you will like it. I worked hard for it.  
  
Chapter 4: At Hogwarts  
  
When we got off the Hogwarts Express we saw an enormous man, I know it was Hagrid.  
  
"First years! he shouted. Follow me."  
  
We got to the lake and we climbed aboard little boats for 3-4 kids.   
  
The lake was very calm at the time. We went through a tunnel and after that we saw the big and old castle: Hogwarts.  
  
"What a trip! I can't wait to eat!" said Billy.  
  
"All you think about is food?" said Elina.  
  
"Calm down, guys were all most there."  
  
It was beautiful. At the entrance a lady was standing, waiting for the first years. It was Mrs. McGonnagall. She was wearing a black robe and on her eyes were glasses.  
  
"I'll keep it from here. Thanks, Hagrid."   
  
She wasn't so easy to fool.  
  
We walked through the grand hall witch was very big. The walls of stone were illuminated by torches like those at Gringotts. The sealing was so high, that you couldn't see it. Down in front you could see the most beautiful stairs of marble that went to the other floors.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall led the children to an empty room.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! The banquet in your honor will start soon, but before you take your seats in the Grand Hall you must be sorted. You will be like a family while you will stay here. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every house has its own history and it's produced great wizards. While you will stay here you will get points for your merits and any rule you brake makes your house to lose points. At the end of the year the house with most points will win the House Championship, a great honor if I muss say. I hope you will make proud the house that you will be sorted in. Be on your best behavior."  
  
That was Professor's McGonagall speech every year to the new students here at Hogwarts.   
  
"Well so far so good! Right? "asked Carl.  
  
"I hope so", Elina was eating here nails.   
  
Elina was a tall girl by the way. I never told you that. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean. Carl was a short and vigorous. He had red hair and green eyes like two emeralds. Billy was very tall and kinda slim. His hair was chestnut-colored and he had black coal eyes. As for me, I kinda tall as height, just right and skin and bones. My hair was black disheveled and I had dark brown eyes.  
  
Let's get on with the story shall we? Ok.  
  
I was scared. It's scary to know how you are going to be sorted. Because my thoughts will be enough for The Sorting Hat to send me in a house that I don't like. I liked Hufflepuff, but the kids at that house are nerds, Ravenclaw is fine but there kind of chickens, (know what I mean?) and the Slytherin are bad to the bones.  
  
Suddenly 20 ghosts appeared from nowhere.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall told the first-years to follow her. We got out of the empty room and entered a big room filled with people: The Grand Hall. The hall was lighted by thousands of candles floating in the air, it was splendid. There were 4 long tables for each house and one table much shorter that the others for the teachers. I recognized every teacher except one: a tall man with brown eyes. I thought he was the Defense against Dark Arts professor. Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Binns the ghost teacher and Albus Dumbledore. There a lot more teachers, but I was too nervous to recognize them. Oh and I forgot the sealing was like the sky was outside. Cool isn't it.  
  
The ceremony began. On a small table there was a hat (The Sorting Hat) and next to it there was a chair.  
  
Suddenly the hat started to move and sing a song. (Don't sue me if I can't compose a song I hate Music - the class of course).  
  
After that the sorting began in alphabetical order of course.  
  
"Angelic, Alex!"  
  
After two seconds the hat shouted:  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"There goes a gick!" whispered Billy  
  
.  
  
"Shhhtttt! said Elina.  
  
"Bouter, Tom!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Brown, Bill!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
We were so happy. One of our friends was going to Gryffindor.  
  
"Crawley, Carl!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
We were happy once more.  
  
"Dragoi, Vlad!"  
  
"Ohhh, this will be hard. You liked to be the hero at almost everything. The best of the best at school. You like to learn, but in all normal limits. I see a character in you. How about Slytherin?  
  
"Not Slytherin! C'mon! Please Gryffindor! Please Gryffindor!"  
  
"Gryffindor eii! Ok! But you could be great at Slytherin."  
  
Finally after almost 2 minutes of torments, it shouted:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor was applauding and cheering.  
  
After Murc, Marc at Slytherin and Nasty, Lavender at Ravenclaw it was:  
  
"Pacu, Elina!"  
  
In a mater of seconds the hat shouted:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
After Zomaran, Ibrahim at Slytherin the sorting ceremony was over.  
  
After that the headwizard, Dumbledore said a few words:  
  
"As some of you already know the Forbidden Forest is of course FORBIDDEN. Stay a way from the Whomping Willow and of course first-years are not allowed with a broomstick. Except Vlad over there who I guess you know saved the Potter family."  
  
A boy at the Slytherin table looked at me with a sickly feeling.  
  
A load of cheers came every table except the Slytherin table.  
  
I was surprised and saw where my friends.  
  
"Vlad this just came in you have a Nimbus a broom-experiment if I must say."  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what to say. From is it? I asked.  
  
"Guess: it's from James and Lilly Potter for saving their lives."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I went back to my table and when Albus Dumbledore finished his speech with: "Nerds! Cry-babies! Freaks! Cunnings!", food appeared on the table and everybody started to eat. There were chicken wings, puddings, soups, fish-fingers and of course ice-cream.  
  
After we ate we were lead to our dormitory by the Perfects. There were many stairs, many floors and many rooms. Some stairs were moving every quarter. The "road" to our dormitories wasn't easy. It took 30 minutes to get there. We stopped at a door with a painting on it.  
  
"Password!" said the Fat Lady.  
  
"Light-headed!" said the Perfect.  
  
"You may enter!"  
  
The door opened.  
  
The Perfect showed us the girls' dormitory, the boys' dormitory and the living-room witch is used as a room for studying or for resting after a hard day of school.  
  
After that we got in our pajamas and went in a profound sleep after a very hard day. 


	5. Chapter 5: The first day

Hello again and welcome to my story. I had a little work at school, but the 5th chapter is ready to be published. I need to thank family and J.K. Rowling for her book: Harry Potter, you go girl. Can't wait for the next book. And of course to my friends who inspired me to this: Alexandru Popoveniuc, Elina Pacu and Marc Florea.   
  
But now let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: First weeks at Hogwarts  
  
It's the first day. Morning.   
  
"What a night! I just couldn't sleep!" said Billy.  
  
"Why?" me and Carl asked.  
  
"Why? Why?! Because today is the first day here. What's on the schedule?"  
  
"Let me see…… Oh first class is History of Magic with Binns, after that we have Charms, Potions and last but not least Defense against Dark Arts."  
  
"Hard timetable! Good we don't have Transfiguration!" said Carl.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Elina.  
  
"Finally your up!" I said.  
  
"I am till 5 o'clock."  
  
"I don't like Transfiguration because my father is an Animagus, my mother is one too and they are counting on me to be one too."  
  
"You never told us!"  
  
"I don't like to talk about this."  
  
"Well what are they?"  
  
"My father is an eagle and my mom is fox."  
  
"Well that's cool. Don't you think so Vlad?   
  
"I don't know, it's a tough job being and Animagus. My wand is very good at Transfiguration and Charms, but I'm not counting on the wand."  
  
"I think it's going to be great to learn how to be an animal. I want to be cat."  
  
"It's a hard thing. Oh well let's go and eat something I'm hungry, I said."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
We went to eat in the Grand Hall and believe me it was full. The Ravenclaws' were eating like none I've seen before.  
  
I wanted some eggs and bacon, Billy a nice sub-sandwich, Carl a bolus of cereal and Elina a nice big omelet.   
  
We ate quickly because it's a long way to the History of Magic room.   
  
We got lost 2 times to tell you the truth and we were late.  
  
"Well if it isn't the last of the Gryffindors'! Late! screamed Binns.  
  
"We got lost!"  
  
"So… you want me to make a map for you?! Take some seats and shut up!"  
  
"I love this class already!" whispered Carl.  
  
It was a cool class but a little hard teacher. We learned about the goblin invasion in 20000 AD. We had to do an essay on that.   
  
Next was Charms with Filius Flitwick a short and fattish wizard quite nice if you get to know him better.  
  
"Today we will learn about the flouting charm: Wingardium Leviosa and the opening charm: Alohomora."  
  
"Two charms in one hour!? He's got to be kidding!" said Billy.  
  
I was good at Charms. I learned the charms very fast come to think of it. I opened two locks and I flouted two feathers and a napkin. Billy transformed a lock into a Cornish pixie.  
  
Next was Potions. My favorite! Not!! With Severus Snape as a teacher and a class of Slytherins' watching your every gesture it's hard believe me.   
  
So let me see…. Oh ya Defense against Dark Arts with a new teacher.  
  
"Let's run we are all ready 5 minutes late. You know what happened to us at History? said Carl.  
  
"Ya c'mon let's go!" added Elina.  
  
After 1 minute we got in the hall. (new record if you ask me)  
  
"Well, well aren't some students? What happened kids? Asked the professor.  
  
"Two stairs moved when we last expected and we had to wait."  
  
"Ok. You're right. It happened to me too, when I was your age. Take some seats and I will begin the lesson."  
  
"He's very nice. I wonder….?" I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That accent sounds familiar."  
  
"Kids, my name is Alexandru Popoveniuc! I come from Romania where I studied dragons."  
  
"I knew it. He's from my country!" I continued.  
  
"Professor, I have one question?" a boy asked.  
  
"And what is that….?"  
  
"Well… why haven't you go to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Good question. Because they're very, how should I say it? IDIOTS! That's the motive."  
  
We started with some anti-ghosts spells. They were very useful considering we have to be scared by Peeves every day.   
  
I paid attention and I did a very good Flipendo spell.   
  
We went to our dorms at we were exhausted.  
  
"What a hard day. I'm dead tired." said Billy.  
  
"That Snape is a pain in the ass if you ask me!"  
  
"Elina, now where did you learn to speak like that?" I asked curious.  
  
"My father. Who else?"  
  
"Let's go eat something I'm starving."  
  
"Me too!" said the three boys.  
  
The Grand Hall was full of children, including a girl I never saw before. Actually two girls:  
  
"Hy who are you girls?"  
  
"My name is Daniela Busioc and she's Alexandra Petriceac. And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Vlad and these are Carl, Billy and Elina. What house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw. And you?"  
  
"Gryffindor all of us. And may I ask where are you from?"  
  
"Sure we are from Suceava in Romania."  
  
"That's where is from too, right Vlad?" said Elina.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
After we ate a very satisfying lunch, we had a little chat with the two "natives" from my country.  
  
Daniela was a slim girl, with chestnut colored hair and green eyes. Alexandra had blackish skin, not very black skin, and dark hair with green eyes just like Daniela.  
  
We went to Hagrid's house after sleeping a while in our comfortable beds. May I add that his house is very small containing 1 room, but it was very warm, like Hagrid was.  
  
"Hy Hagrid how are you?" Billy asked  
  
"Sad and mad kidz."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I just found out that in Hogsmeade a pack of tourists were killed."  
  
"Please don't tell me Voldemort escaped!" I said firmly.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth."  
  
"How did he escape?" asked Elina.  
  
"I heard that Azkaban is heavily guarded by Dementors, isn't it? I asked with scared voice.  
  
"I know, but he came with all his Death Eaters and killed the dementors, liberated all those bad wizards and came to Hogsmeade."  
  
"That means his after Vlad…?"  
  
"I'm afraid so…." continued Hagrid.  
  
"Can't we do something? We can't just sit here and wait for him to come and kill our friend!" said Carl.  
  
"Dumbledore already called for the best Aurors in the world to protect Hogwarts and the students, including James Potter."  
  
"James, is coming here? That's the best news I heard today."   
  
"Ok now go to your dorms it is very late."  
  
"Very well, Hagrid. See you tomorrow! Good night!"  
  
After we all left we heard a some footsteps.   
  
"Who are you? Show your self!" said Elina with a brave tone.  
  
"My name is Mephis Crypt. I am from the Slytherins."   
  
"It figures." I said.  
  
"I will tell you to Dumbledore and to McGonagall because you are not in your beds at this hour."   
  
"Oh, were so scared. Go on tell us, but are you doing here? We will tell you to, but in your case it's much worse!" said Elina.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"We're going to tell you to Snape. And your going to be dead meat."  
  
"Ok, Ok let's make a deal nobody tells no one. Got it?"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Now let's go to our dorms. OK?"  
  
After we entered and went to bed Billy and Carl said to me.  
  
"That guy will spread trouble everywhere."  
  
"You got it, but let's go to bed!" 


End file.
